Wind
by RosyPaths
Summary: Kagome is standing on a cliff, wind brushing by her. Is it just a dream? Kag/Sessh oneshot.


Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha, Rumiko Takahashi does, but the new plot is mine.

:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:

Standing on a cliff overlooking the deep blue sea the black haired woman let the salty wind brush against her. She slanted her eyes in defence of her sigh, tasting the sea upon her tongue. A smile spread out about her face, making the corners of her mouth tug upwards. It was such a beautiful day.

The wind whipped around her, making her black stresses flap around her. She let herself enjoy the moment, feeling free with the air around her, making her weightless. The wind caught on her clothes, and she had a feeling it might rip them from her if she would let it.

"Kagome."

Opening her eyes and softly turning her head to look at the person who had spoken she smirked at him, her eyes sparkling. "Just a moment more!" She pled with him, turning back to gaze at the sea.

The other person walked over to her, and she felt him stop right behind her. Closing her eyes and leaning her head back she spread her arms to her sides, feeling like she was flying.

Fingers came to entwine with hers, and she leaned her body back, trusting, leaning against him. He pulled their arms back to her heart, and she felt his lips on her neck, by her ear. "You seem like you just might fly away if I let go of you…" She heard him mutter.

Chuckling Kagome opened her eyes, gazing at the rising sun, the horizon painted with a tint of soft red alongside with bright yellow and white colours. Blue sky mixed with the sun, shining over to them with its first rays.

"If I could just stay here forever…" Kagome whispered, knowing he could hear her despite her speaking so quietly.

He wrapped his arms around her waist, leaning his head against hers. "If I could stay with you forever…" She heard him muse next to her ear. His breath tickled her, making her shiver.

"Then do." She told him. "Stay with me forever. I'd stay with you." She turned her head to look at him from over her shoulder sweetly.

He looked down at her with his golden eyes that glimmered in the warm rays of the sun. Wind got a hold of his hair, making it dance around him. He leaned in to kiss her, his lips claiming hers in a moment of possession.

Kagome smiled contentedly against his lips, lifting her hand to place it on his cheek. Closing her eyes she turned around to kiss him fully and he pulled her closer to him. She could feel the wind touching her skin, numbing it and cooling it by blowing through her clothes. His hands felt warm around her, and his kiss ignited a burning fire inside of her. The mix was delicious.

"Promise me you will never leave." She said to him as they parted for air, "And if I should die will you promise to find me?" She asked him.

"You will not die, Shikon Miko, you are immortal with me." He said to her, holding her chin with his fingers.

Kagome frowned, looking at him with her hazel eyes. "At times like this I do not feel so immortal. It is as if we were in heaven, this is so unreal." She shook her head, lifting her hands to grasp his face between them. "I love you, Sesshoumaru." she confessed, her eyes in his.

The corner of his mouth tugged upwards. "I know that."

They stood upon the cliff, kissing each other, weightless in the air as the sun rose higher up on the sky painting everything with soft colours.

Kagome opened her eyes, feeling light blinding her. She tried to move away from it but it just kept confusing her mind, making her close her eyes. She tried to see, but she couldn't. She couldn't even feel his arms around her anymore.

And so it disappeared, like a dream. Just a dream.

Rising up to sit on her sleeping bag the miko blinked her eyes, tears flowing down her cheeks. Just a dream?

She rose up, careful not to wake up any of her group members. No one heard her as she crept out of the camp. She walked towards the sea shore, looking up at the cliff she had seen yesterday that had somehow transferred into her dream. Walking along the line where the water came to contact with the dry sand, where the waves broke down on the shore, the woman let the water caress her skin. Wind picked up, getting a hold of her hair, swaying the locks around in its movement. She smiled a little, letting the wind dry her tears.

"Kagome."

Freezing on her place, looking up with slightly widened eyes she saw the person from her dream.

The white haired youkai was standing on the shore, looking at her. His hair swayed in the wind.

:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:


End file.
